Orange
by KiKuroMa
Summary: Alfred teringat kembali akan masa lalunya bersama sang 'kakak'.  Bad summary. RnR


Disuatu sore kala matahari memancarkan cahaya _orange_ kemerehan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang asik memandang pemandangan Desanya tercinta. Bola mata birunya yang dilindungi oleh kacamata, tak menyurutkan keinginan pemuda tersebut untuk menjauhi tempat tersebut. Ketika asik memandangi sang surya yang siap bersembunyi, si pemuda tadi, sebut saja Alfred teringat masa lalunya bersama seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Iggy," gumamnya.

.

.

.

*** Orange ***

*** USxUK ***

*** Family / General ***

*** K+ ***

**Disclaimer : …. ? I don't know-di lempar ke lubang buaya-**

**Warning : OOC(mungkin), typo(mungkin), alur gak jelas(mungkin), dll.**

Shinki belum terlalu paham tentang Warning di FFN ini

.

.

.

.

**# Flashback #**

.

Sore yang indah dikala sang surya siap digantikan oleh sang bulan, harus tergantikan oleh hujan deras yang melanda Desa tersebut. Ditengah derasnya hujan, terlihat dua orang pria, tepatnya seorang remaja yang berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun dan seorang anak kecil yang berusia sekitar tujuh tahun seang berlari membelah hujan disore hari itu. Derasnya air yang menimpa tubuh mereka, tidak mereka jadikan sebagai penghalang untuk kembali ke tempat mereka bernaung selama ini.

Sang remaja berambut pirang dan berbola mata _emerald _tersebut_, _terlihat sedang berusaha melindungi sang anak kecil berambut pirang dari derasnya air hujan dengan menggunakan jasnya. Di tengan perjalanan, sang remaja, sebut saja Arthur mendadak berhenti berlari. Tak ayal sang bocah pun ikut memberhentikan larinya juga.

"Kakak? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya sang bocah kepada Arthur. Sedangkan orang yang ditanyai tadi, tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Melainkan tersenyum tulus yang ia berikan kepada sang bocah. Arthur membalikkan badannya dan membungkuk agar setara dengan tinggi sang bocah seraya melepas jasnya, lalu ia tutupi kepala sang bocah dengan jas tersebut.

"Hehehe, pakai ini untuk melindungi kepala mu, ya? Nanti kau sakit," ucap Arthur.

"Terus? Bagaimana dengan kakak?" tanya sang bocah lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Al. Kau lebih membutuhkan itu daripada aku," jawab Arthur.

Setelah memberikan jas tersebut, hujanpun berhenti. Matahari sore menunjukan keindahannya saat itu. Arthur dan Alfred yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum gembira.

"Mau tetap pulang atau tetap di sini sebentar?" tanya sang remaja kepada sang bocah.

"Pulang saja. Lagi pula kita harus mandi setelah terkena air hujan ini," jawab sang bocah.

"Oke. Ayo." Arthur pun berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Alfred. Alfred pun langsung menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan senyum yang cengairan khasnya. Tapi—

"Au!"

"Kenapa, Al?" tanya Arthur.

"Entahlah, kaki ku rasanya sakit," jawab Alfred kecil.

"…"

Tidak ada suara dari Arthur, melainkan hanya gerakan jari telunjuknya yang mmerintah Alfred untuk mendudukan dirinya di tanah. Kedua mata Arthur terkejut melihat kaki Alfred. Diulurkannya kedua tangannya untuk meraih kaki kanan Alfred, dan terlihatlah luka kecil di mata kaki Alfred.

"Kenapa kaki mu bisa terluka begini?" tanya Arthur.

"Heheheheheheh, aku tidak tahu," jawab Alfred dengan cengirannya.

"Haah~ ya sudah. Ayo naik."

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Alfred mengikuti perintah sang kakak. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Alfred dan Arthur hanya terdiam sampai mereka tiba di rumah mereka.

.

.

**# End Of Flashback #**

.

.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum lirih sembari menutup matanya.

"Andaikan waktu dapat diulang," gumamnya. "Aku pasti akan selalu bersamanya," lanjutnya.

Alfred membuka matanya dan kembali memperhatikan warna _orange_ yang indah.

.

.

**# Flashback #**

.

.

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau harus pergi?" teriak seorang bocah berambut pirang.

"Seandainya aku bisa memilih, Al. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini. Terlebih lagi untuk meninggalkan mu. Tapi—ini harus ku lakukan," jawab seorang remaja yang dikenal bernama Arthur.

"Tapi—apakah kau akan kembali?" tanya Alfred.

"Ya. Semoga."

.

~ Beberapa Tahun kemudian ~

.

.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI!" seru Alfred.

"Ku pikir kau tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Kau cerdas, Al," jawab Arthur tenang.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melalukan ini dengan Negara ku!" seru Alfred lagi.

"TAPI INI HARUS KU LAKUKAN! Sudahlah, tinggalkan aku sendiri. 'sekarang'." Alfred pun tak bisa bicara banyak dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang di dalamnya duduk seorang pemuda tampan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai 'kakak'nya. Namun, apakan sekarang Alfred masih berpikiran seperti itu?

"Arthur brengsek! Dasar busuk!" serunya sambil berlari mengitari jalan setapak yang ada di Desa tersebut. Sementara di ruangan tadi, Arthur memandang pintu yang telah tertutup rapat dengan pandangan lirih.

"Sorry, Alfred."

.

**~ Malam harinya ~**

.

'Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat?' tanya seorang remaja sambil memandang sebuah senjata ditangannya. Remaja tersebut sebut saja Alfred.

"Haaahhh~ aku bingung," ucapnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Alfred berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Di hadapannya kini, terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang memiliki iris berwarna _emerald._

"Mau menemani ku jalan-jalan?" tanya sang pria, sebut saja Arthur.

"Em—baiklah."

.

.

"Tadi siang, ma—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Tapi, ak—"

"Tak apa, aku mohon jangan bahas itu sekarang." Ucapan Arthur langsung dipotong oleh Alfred. Mengingat hal itu membuat Alfred kembali menatap geram pria yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Hem. Maaf," ucap Arthur. Pandangan Arthur kini beralih ke padang rumput yang ada di hadapannya. Seakan padang rumput itu adalah salah satu media untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya selama ini. Kepenatan akan peperangan melawan Prancis.

Tapi alangkah kagetnya ia ketika sebuah tangan lembut menariknya dan menjatuhkannya ke padang rumput itu. Lalu, ia melihat sang pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'adik'nya sendiri, yaitu Alfred yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, jangan memendamnya sendiri. Kau bisa menceritakannya kepada ku," ucap Alfred sambil menggenggam tangan Arthur.

"Hem, thanks," jawab Arthur disertai senyuman lembutnya.

.

.

.

Langit menangis, menangisi apa yang sedang terjadi antara kedua orang pemuda yang sekarang saling menatap dengan pandangan marah. Seketika, salah satu pemuda yang saling berhadapan itu berlaru kearah pemuda yang satunya, mencoba untuk menghunuskan senjata yang berada ditangannya. Namun, usahanya itu sia-sia. Akhirnya, pemuda yang dikenal bernama Arthur jatuh terduduk sambil menangisi apa yang 'adik'nya lakukan kepadanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin bebas dan mandiri. Aku ingin merdeka," ucap Alfred.

"Idiot! Kau benar-benar idiot!" seru Arthur.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, ingatan Alfred akan pertemuannya dengan Arthur kembali memenuhi otaknya. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali mengingat kejadian itu. Arthur sudah susah paying membesarkannya. Tapi, inikah balasannya?

'Adik seperti apa aku ini?" tanyanya membatin.

"Kau merdeka, Al."

.

.

**# End Of Flashback #**

.

.

"Haaah! Sepertinya baru kemarin aku mengalaminya," ucap Alfred. Warna_ orange _yang dilihatnya kini berangsur menghilang. Namun, hal itu tidak membuatnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tempat yang dulu menjadi saksi atas kemerdekaannya dan terakhir kalinya ia melihat senyum lembut Arthur.

"Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga ternyata," ucapnya lagu. "Eh?" Rintik hujan mulai menyapa permukaan kulit Alfred, dan benar saja. Tak lama hujanpun menyelimuti Negara tersebut. Entah ia bodoh atau apa, Alfred tetap diam menengadah menatap langit yang kini memuntahkan air matanya. Teringat. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa abad silam. Ketika ia memulai pemberontakan kepada Arthur.

Lalu, perasaan heran kini menyapanya. Seingatnya, semenit yang lalu hujan menyentuh tubuhnya, tapi sekarang tidak. Apakah gerangan?

.

.

"A—Arthur?" ucapnya tak percaya. Tak percaya akan penglihatannya. Sekarang, berdiri di hadapannya seorang pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Ya, dialah Arthur Kirkland. Sang ex-motherlandnya.

"Hei, idiot. Kau ingin sakit, hah?" tanya Arthur sambil tersenyum sinis.

Namun, Alfred tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya kini.

'Apakah kacamata ku harus diganri?' batin Alfred.

"Hei, bodoh. Aku di sini," ucap Arthur geram.

"IGGGGGYYYYYY!" seru Alfred dan langsung memeluknya. Memeluk sang 'kakak' yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Cih! Baka," ujar Arthur kemudia membalas pelukan sang 'adik'.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Maaf, apabila mengecewakan. Tapi inilah usaha Shinki. Maaf kalau ada typo, soalnya Shinki males meriksa sih/geplaked/

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya pendek, dan maaf lagi kalau ini bukan hasil pemikiran Shinki.

Shinki nyontek dari sebuah AMV yang tak sengaja Shinki download.

Yosh! Tapi Shinki udah bangga. Karena semua dialognya shinki sendiri yang buat.

Jadi, tidak semua copas kan?

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

REVIEW


End file.
